


constellations.

by 7thsenze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, didn’t proofread and wrote it at like 3 am so, jeonglix, jeonglix is underrated, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thsenze/pseuds/7thsenze
Summary: “cmon, don’t think i didn’t notice you staring at me like i invented the universe or something.”that’s another thing about felix that jeongin adored so much, how he could hear his lover smiling through his words.“you invented my universe.”





	constellations.

it was nights like tonight where the boy with red hair could truly admire his lover.   
he was so peaceful in his sleep, so natural and perfect. how did he possibly get so lucky?

maybe it was creepy, but he couldn’t help but to stare. the older boy was facing him in his sleep, allowing jeongin to admire the freckles that adorned his cheeks and nose, a small constellation that he thinks maybe god himself designed. 

he takes notice of felix’s eyelashes, how they fall so gently against his cheeks. he never gets to appreciate the little things anymore, not with their busy schedule. 

they’re currently in melbourne, staying at a hotel before their show tomorrow night. jeongin was grateful to be here, to experience felix’s (and chan’s) childhood with them all over again. he couldn’t have been happier. 

today was pool day. all 9 of them (minus woojin, who decided he’d rather sit by the pool instead) had been swimming all day, but he wasn’t focused on that. he focused his mind on the moments he and felix shared, splashing each other with water and giggling like idiots. they were open, and nobody knew. 

but who would be able to guess, anyway? to the general public, their relationship was brotherly. jeongin was the annoying little brother and felix was the just-as-annoying older brother. the perfect duo!

but he tried not to think about that. the thought of seeing his boyfriend of a little over a year as his brother made him physically nauseous. 

it all began before their debut, two months before it in fact, when jeongin broke down. he didn’t know how to keep a secret to himself for anything, he’s surprised he held out so long during eliminations, when he first began to fall for the older boy. 

but felix was so good to him, he brought him into a hug and let him calm down before telling him that he felt the same, that the feelings were mutual and that he didn’t have to be scared.   
from that day forward, jeongin hasn’t feared anything, really. 

“jeongin,” a familiar deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts, focusing back on the boy in front of him who was smirking sleepily. “what’re you doing awake?”

“couldn’t sleep, s’all.” the younger explains, hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too evident. he didn’t mean to stare, he hoped it wasn’t creepy. 

“you’re cute, you know?” felix smiled.

“shut up,” jeongin whined, covering his face with his hands. he smiled when felix laughed, pulling him into his chest. 

“cmon, don’t think i didn’t notice you staring at me like i invented the universe or something.”   
that’s another thing about felix that jeongin adored so much, how he could hear his lover smiling through his words. 

“you invented my universe.” jeongin mumbled, snuggling himself comfortably into the elder, hands tucked up against felix’s bare chest. 

“so cheesy.” the blonde rolled his eyes, not that jeongin could see. he followed his words with a kiss to jeongin’s head, wrapping his arms around the younger boy just a little tighter. 

“how are you enjoying australia so far?” he asked, rubbing a hand up and down jeongin’s unclothed back. 

“it’s... so amazing.” the red haired boy said. “it’s so cool to be here, knowing that this is where you’re from and whatnot. it makes it so special. i kinda wish we could come here for our two year anniversary.”

“yeah? well, we’ll see about that. maybe we can work something out. it’s not like anybody knows, so it wouldn’t be too big of a deal...” felix trailed off. 

“i’m just glad to be here. with you, and with everyone else. but definitely you.” jeongin peeked his head up at felix, smiling. 

the elder couldn’t resist, leaning down just slightly to kiss the younger, smiling when he kissed back. 

gentle and warm. felix felt like warm apple cider on a chilly fall day, that’s what he felt like. comforting. 

they pulled away shortly after, felix mumbling something about them needing to sleep so they can perform well, and jeongin was okay with sleeping now, because he was wrapped up in his lover’s arms, he was warm and safe. he couldn’t have wished for anything more in this world.


End file.
